Professor Layton and the Fourth Wall
by Aquailita
Summary: In the bonus episode of Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, Emmy and Luke are scolded by Inspector Grosky for not having a permit to break the Fourth Wall. They should have thought of that beforehand... Longer summary inside. Warnings: Contains spoilers, a self OC, fangirlness, and the Fourth Wall.
1. Playing the Game

**I can't believe I'm starting a new story when I already have about 10 others in progress! Oh well...**

**I need a break from my animes anyway...**

* * *

Summary: Hey, have you unlocked that secret episode from Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask? And do you remember that part where Grosky scolded Emmy and Luke for not having a permit to break the Fourth Wall? Maybe they should have considered getting that permit beforehand...

—

Shorter Summary: In the bonus episode of Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, Emmy and Luke are scolded by Inspector Grosky for not having a permit to break the Fourth Wall. They should have thought of that beforehand...

* * *

**MUY IMPORTANTE! MUST READ THIS A/N! IMPORTANT INFO!**

**This fanfic contains a self insert based on me, Aquailita. But not an ****exact me. The self-insert has my personality, but that's pretty much ****it. I did not use my real name, home, or appearance. The only things ****that are true are my personality, the shirt I wear, my fandoms, ****my devices, and my games.**

**And warnings~!**

**This fanfic may contain spoilers about the games in the Professor ****Layton series, my own Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic "How To Break The Fourth Wall ****In 10 Ways", and...ERM... and erm... *changes subject***

**And disclaimers~!**

_**I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or ****whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, ****Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the ****eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/**_**_companies mentioned._ I do, however, own all 5 Layton games and own ****some mad pazuru skillz. And I actually made up that puzzle (which will appear in a later chapter), so it's ****mine. (So if you see it anywhere else, I thought of it first and ****that's copying!) And I also own that Hetalia shirt! :D**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 1: Playing the Game~

* * *

A girl playing with her DS...

She gets the code from one game and enters it in to the other game.

"Yes! I've unlocked the secret episode!" she quietly cries. She turns the 3D all the way up and positions the device so she can see the 3D perfectly.

She sees Luke in Layton's study, talking and recapping and reminiscing about the previous game. Then Emmy comes along.

The words "Solve the puzzle" appear on the screen. "Oh, I'm good at these," the girl notes aloud.

["This is Emmy. She has a funny-sounding last name."] the dialogue says under Luke's name. ["Do you know what it is?"]

"Altava!" the girl says. _So it's a little quiz, eh? Easy! I know all about the Professor Layton games!_

But later...

["What's this? Me, mysterious?!"]

"Oh no! Descole!" the girl cries. She really despises him.

Grosky comes running in the room.

"Oh whew!" she says. "It's only Grosky. Ha. Whew..."

Emmy and Luke explain that they are talking with the audience.

["How about the inspector? Do you know what his first name is?"] Luke asks. However, the girl doesn't notice that screen and accidentally misses it.

["What is this?"] Grosky says. ["You need a permit to break the fourth wall like this!"]

The girl bursts out laughing. "Oh hahahaha! That is so funny!" She watches a lot of anime, especially Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, so she knows about the fourth wall. The fact that someone in the game mentioned it is just too perfect and funny! "Omg I love this game. Level 5 you are a genius!"

"Hee hee!." Emmy says. "We'll file the proper papers later, Inspector."

The next quiz screen comes up. But she hadn't noticed that Luke had asked a question before Grosky mentioned the Fourth Wall, so she is confused. "Um what?" Assuming that they are still talking about the Fourth Wall, she picks the option that says 'Trunk' because that is where she thinks the paperwork might be.

She gets it wrong.

"Oh they weren't asking about that," she realized.

["Clamp Grosky-that's right! Thanks, mother!"] "Wow... That _is_ a weird name," the girl says aloud.

A few lines of dialogue later, Grosky leaves.

She continues on with the episode. Eventually Professor Layton walks in while Emmy and Luke are talking about Descole. "Yay," the girl quietly says now that the main character is also here breaking the- ermm...- talking to the audience. Hehehe.

Eventually, the quiz is over. Luke notes that she got only one wrong. She plans to do the quiz again and get a perfect score, now that she knows the answer to the question she didn't see.

["Remember to lock the door when you leave."] the Professor says.

The screen fades to black.

"Nice!" the girl says as the screen fades back in to the "Hidden Door" menu.

She presses the episode again and goes through the quiz again. She taps rapidly so she can skip the lines od dialogue she already read. She goes more slowly once Grosky comes in and actually gets to see the question. Then, just for kicks, she takes a picture with her cell phone of the part about the Fourth Wall permit. Then she continues on and speeds up the tapping again.

By the time the quiz is over once again, she has gotten a perfect score now that she knows that Inspector Grosky's first name is Clamp.

She smiles and exits the "Hidden Door" menu, goes back to the main menu of the game to make sure the episode has saved, then turns off her 3DS.

She plugs it in to charge, then she leaves it on the floor near the plug. The screen is open.

She walks out of the room to go eat lunch. She brings some paper and a pen with her so she could write down some original puzzles she thought of.

Little did she notice the cracks that have appeared in the screen...

—

The game goes on even when the screen is closed...

* * *

**Preview time~!**

**Next time...**

_Whatever the cracks are in, it starts falling apart. Emmy notices a tiny tug towards whatever it is. Her hair starts floating in that direction. "Professor!" she cries. "I think it's sucking us in!"_

* * *

**So anyway ya... **

**As usual, I have the whole thing typed up on my iPod and have the whole story ready to be site edited and then posted. So expect an upload a day~! I hope.**

**This is my...ermm... *counts on fingers*... third "Fourth-Wall-Breaking" fanfic. All of them have the same cover, which isn't my creation except for the cracks I drew over someone else's fanartthingy whatevers. Sorry person if ur mad at me for doing that~! I do not own the cover image! Only the cracks I drew over it!**

**Anyway ya... so...I hope u likey!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	2. Crossing the Wall

**HEY I'M BACK! Just like I said! This one will get done on time and completely! I WILL upload daily and finish! I promise this time~!**

**This chapter is short. Chapters will be longer by the...erm... fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimers~!  
**_ do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/__companies mentioned. I also don't own the cover picture for this story, only the self-drawn "cracks" on it. _**  
I do, however, own all 5 Layton games and own ****some mad pazuru skillz. And I actually made up that puzzle (which will appear in a later chapter), so it's ****mine. (So if you see it anywhere else, I thought of it first and ****that's copying!)**

**btw... in Japanese  
Puzzle = Pazuru**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 2: Crossing the Wall~

* * *

Luke walks back into the Professor's study. He looks around and puts his bag down. Then he notices what seems to be a crack in the wall. "What's this?" he wonders aloud. He turns to the open door. Emmy and the Professor are not there yet. Luke had run ahead of them to open the door.

He turns back to the wall. He walks toward the crack.

As he approaches, he realizes that the crack isn't in the wall opposite him; it's in midair! How can that be? _Maybe it isn't really a crack_, Luke thinks. _Maybe it's just something suspended from the ceiling?_ He waves a hand above and below the crack, but he feels nothing. _Well that's odd..._

He glances at the door again. Still no one. They must have stopped to talk with someone.

He turns back to the crack. He reaches out and touches it. Nothing happens.

He taps on it. Then again, a bit harder. Then he knocks on it harder. To his surprise, the crack spreads! More cracks appear in thin air. "What is this?" Luke wonders aloud. He knocks on it once more. It spreads more.

"Luke?" a voice from the doorway says. Luke turns. Emmy is there. "There you are, Luke. What are you doing?"

"Where's the Professor?"

"Talking to someone. What are you up to?" Luke points at the strange cracks. Emmy looks. "What are those?" she asks.

"I don't know. That's what I've been trying to figure out myself."

Emmy smirks a bit. "Better not touch it Luke," she warns sarcastically. "It might be a portal to another dimension."

Luke frowns slightly. "Don't be ridiculous, Emmy. It's perfectly safe, see?" He taps the cracks again. They spread again. Now there is a system of cracks in the center of the room about Luke's size.

Emmy's eyes widen at the sight. "What on earth..." She knocks on the cracks herself. They spread once more. Now they're as tall as her! "What is going on here?!" she cries. "I should probably get the Professor. He might know what's going on." Of course, whatever purpose that the growing cracks serve, Emmy could have easily broken through them with one kick. But she wasn't going to do that. She was going to ask the Professor.

She turns to the door to see if he is done talking yet. "Stay here, Luke," she instructs. But before she can leave, the Professor appears in the doorway. "Sorry for the hold-up," he says. "I was helping someone out." He notices the confused expressions on Emmy and Luke's faces. "What's going on in here?"

"Professor look!" Luke cries. He points to the cracks.

The Professor's eyes widen at the sight of it. "What on earth...? What is that?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Emmy says. "Luke saw it first. Every time we knock on it like this..." she knocked lightly on it once, "...it grows. I've never seen anything like it."

"Um... Emmy?" Luke says.

"Yes, Luke?"

"It's still growing."

The three look at the cracks. They finally stop moving. Then it starts to shatter.

Whatever the cracks are in, it starts falling apart. Emmy notices a tiny tug towards whatever it is. Her hair starts floating in that direction. "Professor!" she cries. "I think it's sucking us in!"

The Professor gasps. "It" breaks more. He feels the tug as well. "Luke!" He grabs Luke's arm with one hand and holds on to the sofa with the other hand. Luke stars feeling the tug too and, in a panic, grabs on to the Professor's arm. He quickly retrieves his bag from the sofa, then resumes his hold on the Professor's arm.

At last, the pull is too strong to resist. The three all lose their grips on whatever they were holding on to.

"It" finally breaks completely and there is a large hole. Emmy, Luke, and Professor Layton all tumble through in that order, screaming and shouting in surprise and fear.

* * *

**Preview time~!**

**Next time...**

_Emmy, Luke, and Layton all sit up and look around. Their eyes widen at the room around them. Emmy is the first to speak. "Professor," she whispers. "Where are we?"_

* * *

**As usual, I have the whole thing typed up on my iPod and have the whole story ready to be site edited and then posted. So expect an upload a day~! I hope.**

**Anyway ya... so...I hope u likey!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	3. Through the Wall

**HEY I'M BACK! Just like I said! **

**ANs will be shorter now. But let me just tell you again that the self-insert isnt exactly me, this story contains spoilers, and I own nothing.**

**Disclaimers~!  
**_ I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/__companies mentioned. I also don't own the cover picture for this story, only the self-drawn "cracks" on it. _**  
I do, however, own all 5 Layton games and own ****some mad pazuru skillz. And I actually made up that puzzle (which will appear in a later chapter), so it's ****mine. (So if you see it anywhere else, I thought of it first and ****that's copying!)**

**btw... in Japanese  
Puzzle = Pazuru**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 3: Through the Wall~

* * *

The device on the floor glows briefly and slightly. Then, the bottom screen shatters.

Three glowing figures fly out of the Nintendo3DS and fall on the floor.

The glows fade one at a time.

First a woman with long, brown, and wavy hair, dressed in yellow,  
Then a short boy with brown hair sticking out from under his blue cap, wearing a blue shirt and dark green shorts.  
Finally a tall and well-dressed man wearing a top hat with brown hair visible underneath.

Emmy, Luke, and Layton all sit up and look around. Their eyes widen at the room around them. Emmy is the first to speak. "Professor," she whispers. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," the Professor replies. He stands up. Luke is still sitting, looking around with a confused and dazed look on his face. The Professor holds out a hand to him. Luke snaps out of his daze and accepts the hand. The Professor helps him to his feet. Emmy stands up on her own and brushes off her clothes although there isn't anything on them.

They get a good look around. Behind them are two pairs of sliding closet doors that are mirrors. To their far left and right are two side-tables; one in the corner of the room, the other next to the bed that is against the middle of the wall to their right. Next to the bed is a reclining armchair facing a TV. On the wall opposite them there is a dresser with drawers and two hampers on either side of it. There is a window across from the bed, curtains drawn.

Needless to say, they aren't in the Professor's study anymore.

"Emmy!" Luke cries. "What did you do?"

"Sh!" she whispers sharply. She covers his mouth with her hand. After a moment, he squirms put of her grip and glares at her.

"Emmy, leave Luke alone," the Professor whispers. "Luke. Emmy has a point. We have to be quiet for now. We don't know where we are and we don't know who or what might be here. We must be cautious for now."

Luke nods, understanding.

They stand there silently, thinking about this could have possibly happened.

"So what now, Professor?" Emmy asks. "Should we leave the room to find out where we are?"

The door is on the far side of the room on the wall to their right. It is open.

"Seems like that would be the best option," the Professor agrees. He takes a step forward. "Stay behind me you two."

Emmy and Luke nod and stay behind him.

The Professor takes another step forward. But before he can take another step, they hear a voice from outside the room.

"OMG friggin pazruuuu! I'm like a friggin genius!"

The three of them take two steps back and tense up. Seconds later. Someone enters the room. A short teenage girl with straight dark brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin walks in, wearing her favorite Hetalia T-Shirt and dark blue jeans with lighter blue specks in random spots. She sees them and stares at them.

* * *

**Preview time~!**

**Next time...**

_ I can't believe it! He had solved it! I now have no doubt that he is really Professor Hershel Layton. Which means that... "All of you are real."_

_"America!" Luke shouts. "So we're not in London anymore?!"  
I shake my head slowly. "Nope. You're not. And I... I don't know how you got here."_

* * *

**As usual, I have the whole thing typed up on my iPod and have the whole story ready to be site edited and then posted. So expect an upload a day~! I hope.**

**Anyway ya... so...I hope u likey!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	4. Meeting Tiffany

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE~!**

**HEY I'M BACK! Just like I said! **

**Disclaimers~!  
**_ I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/__companies mentioned. I also don't own the cover picture for this story, only the self-drawn "cracks" on it. _**  
****I personally made up that puzzle that appears in this chapter. ****So if you see it anywhere else, IT'S COPYING! If you want to use it or share it, say that it was created by Aquailita. You don't need to say from FF.N because I'm Aquailita everywhere.**

**Puzzle (English) = Pazuru (Japanese)**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 4: Meeting Tiffany~

* * *

I finish my sandwich and write down the last word of the puzzle I had thought of. I get up and smile, then take my paper plate to the garbage. "It's official," I whisper. Then I shout on my way back to the room, "OMG friggin pazuruuuu! I'm like a friggin genius!"

I walk into the bedroom to see if my DS is charged. But when I get there, I see something far more interesting. Three people are in the room, near the closets! We stare at each other. At first I think_ "Holy Frig intruders!"_ but then I realize something. They all look familiar. They look like Emmy Altava, Professor Layton, and a young Luke Triton. And they look 3D. Just like the game!

But I don't buy it. They must be cosplayer intruders! I take a hair tie off of the dresser and for some reason I launch it towards them. I don't know why I did that, it must just be a random impulse reaction.

The person that looks like Emmy comes out from behind the person that looks like Professor Layton and blocks the hair tie. She glares at me angrily.

"Wha...?" I finally say. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" 'Emmy' says angrily. _Hm_... I think._ She sure does _sound_ like the real thing..._

"Emmy please," 'Layton' says. She nods at him and backs off. She steps behind him again. "Sorry for the intrusion," he continues, "but we have somehow been transported here from my study. Could you please tell me where we are?" _He sounds legit, too. But..._

I stare at him confusedly, then I laugh. I have no idea who these people are, but they can't possibly be the real thing! However... The boy who is supposed to be Luke sure is as adorable as him! "Um... What the frig? Who are you people? And why the frig are you here?"

"My name is Hershel Layton. This is my assistant, Emmy. And this is Luke, my-"

"His apprentice!" 'Luke' finally says.

"Riiiiiight," I say doubtfully. Then I get a great idea! In the game, when people don't believe that Layton is the real thing, they test him with a puzzle. "Prove it!" I shout excitedly, pointing a finger at him dramatically.

"Prove it?" he asks me. "What do you mean?"

"Prove that you are 'Professor Layton'! Yeah that's right! Solve this puzzle!" This is perfect! Not only do I get to show someone my puzzles, but this is also like living the game! I love this!

"A puzzle?" he asks, clearly interested.

"Yup!" I shuffle through the papers I'm holding and take one out. It's perfect! It's such a confusing one and it requires some good thinking.

"Alright then. I accept."

"Here! I made it up myself! It's called '99 more'." I read the puzzle aloud. "A and B are playing a game in which they draw a random number from 1 to 100 and input it somewhere. Whoever has more wins. A draws the number 100 and B draws 99. A thought he would win because 100 is more than 99, but B actually won because he picked the thing they would put the numbers in. Which item did B choose? The options are a scale and rocks, coin jars and coins, a calculator, and a microwave. Pick one!"

"Um..." I can tell that 'Luke' is trying to figure out what I am talking about. But 'Layton' is simply thinking, his eyes are closed and he's smiling.

After a minute, he opens his eyes. "I believe that the answer is the microwave."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. "Tha- that's right! Oh my gosh you got it right!"

"How is that the answer, Professor?" Luke asks him.

"Because a microwave heats up food in seconds," I say to Luke. "If you type in 9 9, the food will heat up for 99 seconds."

"But if you put in 1 0 0," the Professor continues for me, "the food will heat up for 1 : 0 0 seconds, which is 1 minute, or 60 seconds. 99 is more than 60." He looks at me. "So any number higher than 60 would allow B to win in that case, would it not?"

I nod slowly and look at them all in amazement. I can't believe it! He had solved it! I now have no doubt that he is really Professor Hershel Layton. Which means that... "All of you are real."

"Of course we're real!" Emmy cries. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I'm sorry!" I say. "It's just that it's totally crazy that _the_ Professor Hershel Layton, and Emmy Altava, and Luke Triton, are in my friggin house! This is the best day ever!"

"How did you know my last name?" Emmy asks.

"Oh I know all of you! Well um... Ahehehehehehe..." I nervously rub the back of my neck. "Well the thing is that all of you are kinda sorta from... Erm..." I'm at a loss. How exactly do you break the news to fictional characters that they are from a fictional game or show or movie or book? How? The hard way I guess. "You are all from the Professor Layton game series for the DS. And seeing how young Luke is, I'm guessing from the prequels."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asks somewhat defensively. "I'm not that young!"

"Professor," I say, ignoring Luke. "Have you ever been to a city called Monte d'Or?"

"We have," he replies. "Why?"

_They must be from the fifth game_, I reason. _Because that's the town from the Miracle Mask game._ "That's the name of the town where the fifth game in the series takes place," I tell them. "Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask! The one where you solve the secret of Azran and Akbadain! Like! This is the best day ever!" I start getting excited and hyper. "It's just amazing that you all are actually here in real life! But how?!"

They all look at me in confusion. Luke speaks up. "But... Where are we?"

Oh right! They still don't know what's going on. I figure that saying "Staten Island" won't help at all much. So instead I say, "We're in New York. In the USA. Staten Island."

"America!" Luke shouts. "So we're not in London anymore?!"

I shake my head slowly. "Nope. You're not. And I... I don't know how you got here."

"By the way," Emmy says. "You never told us who you are. Who are you?"

"Oh right I'm sorry!" I realize that I'm still by the door. I crawl over the bed and stand in front of them. "My name is Tiffany. Tiffany Rodrigez." I hold out my hand to them.

The Professor, being the perfect gentleman, takes my hand and shakes it. His hand feels just as real as any other person's hand. "Nice to meet you, Tiffany," he says.

_Wow... _THE _Hershel Layton is shaking my hand_... I think in awe. Then I just can't take it anymore. I let go of his hand and take a step away. "Um. Excuse me," I say. "I will be right back." I slowly walk out of the bedroom and head to the living room. I grab a pillow, push it up against my face, and scream into it. Five seconds later, I stop and replace the pillow, then walk back to the bedroom. I frown as I enter. "Um... Sorry about that." I facepalm. "I'm... A fangirl..."

"A... What?" the Professor asks.

"I just... Really love the games! I've played and 99% mastered all five of them and I... Well I love you guys! You're all so epic! The way Luke can talk to animals, the way Emmy is such an awesome fighter, and the way the Professor never leaves a problem unsolved! It's just so amazing! And I have issues. I have a hard time keeping my inner fangirl under control. Especially with Bakura..." I shake my head. "But I'm getting off topic. Do you... Erm... Want anything to eat or drink?" I look at Luke. He looks a bit tense and uncertain. I know what to make him feel more comfortable. "I probably have some snacks in the cupboard."

He perks up ever so slightly. But not by much. "Luke... you can go get something if you want."

He smiles a bit. I can tell that he is very _gradually_ starting to relax. He nods. He looks up at the Professor. "Don't worry Professor," I say. "He'll be fine. I'm the only one home." They both nod. Luke looks at me and points at my hand. "May I?"

I look at my hand and I see that I'm still holding my puzzle papers. "Oh!" I fix them so that the answers are folded behind the puzzle. "Here you go." I hand them to him.

"Thank you," he says, and walks out the room and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

**Preview time~!**

**Next time...**

_ "Okay guys!" I say once Luke is gone. "You somehow got yourselves into a serious situation. You should be in the game and you're not. So we gotta figure out how you came out, why, and how to get you back in."_

_"It's so obvious! Those cracks in the study! The cracks on my screen! They're connected!"_

* * *

**As usual, I have the whole thing typed up on my iPod and have the whole story ready to be site edited and then posted. So expect an upload a day~!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	5. Explaining the Situation

**HEY I'M BACK! Just like I said! **

**Disclaimers~!  
**_ I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/__companies mentioned. I also don't own the cover picture for this story, only the self-drawn "cracks" on it. _

**Puzzle (English) = Pazuru (Japanese)**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 5: Explaining the Situation~

* * *

"Okay guys!" I say once Luke is gone. "You somehow got yourselves into a serious situation. You should be in the game and you're not. So we gotta figure out how you came out, why, and how to get you back in."

"Professor, I still have no idea what this girl is talking about," Emmy whispers to the Professor.

"I heard that!" I say. "And I'm being totally serious! You came from a game! I know you did it's true!" I keep insisting. "Why don't you believe... Oh I get it! You get these kind of mysteries all the time and it always turns out to be something completely logical! A curse is actually a hallucination, the future is actually underground and..." I stop talking, realizing that these people are from the 5th game, the prequel trilogy, and haven't been to Folsense or Future London yet. I'm pretty much spoilerizing them! I definitely don't like doing that! "Oh um nevermind. But you did come from the game! Look!" I get down on my knees and reach for my 3DS which is on the floor, charging. I pick it up and see...

"It's broken?!" I cry. The touch screen is cracked! Which doesn't make much sense because it's a touch screen, and it would make more sense to have scratches than cracks. So why... "The screen is cracked! Look!" I turn around and unplug the device, then hold it up to them so they could see.

They both look at it. "I guess this isn't supposed to happen?" Emmy asks.

"Of course not!" I exclaim. I close the DS and put it on the table next to me. "But... You came from the game... And now the screen is cracked... Escape from game... Screen is cracked..." I sigh and sit on the bed. "I'm sorry. I don't know right now. Maybe I need to look this up. Why don't you come to the living room?" I walk out and motion for them to follow. A few seconds later, they follow.

We walk through the kitchen to reach the living room. This house is all on one floor. So the kitchen, bedroom, living room, and bathroom are all on the same floor. Except for the laundry room which is downstairs in the basement. The table is in the living room, so there isn't really a dining room.

I sit at the table, where Luke sits and is drinking chocolate milk and doing my puzzles. "Oh I finished already," he tells me. "I was just looking at what kinds of hints and explanations you had. The puzzles are okay, but the hints are confusing and the picarats are ridiculous."

"Well excuuuuse me!" I say with an attitude. "I'm not exactly on the Level-5 puzzle writing staff! I have a failed sense of relativity. Anywayzez..."

I plug in the laptop on the table and turn it on. "What are you doing now, Tiffany?" Luke asks. He takes his last sip of his chocolate milk, then gets up and puts the cup in the sink.

"Trying to find out what happened to you guys," I answer. If anything has the answer, it's the Internet. As it starts up, I take the papers and look at the answers Luke has selected. They're all correct. Which is no surprise for the Professor's apprentice!

"Are they right?" Luke asks when he returns to the table and sees me checking his answers.

"They are. But um..."

"But what?"

"But you can't have any picarats."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have any. In the real world, people don't solve puzzles to earn picarats. And they don't spend hint coins."

He looks a bit dizzy. "This whole situation is starting to get a bit crazy..."

"Aw..." I can't help it! I walk over to him and give him a light hug. "It's going to be fine. I promise. We will find out what's going on and then fix it, then get you back to where you belong. Alright?"

Luke hesitates, but nods. "The Professor will figure it out," he whispers to me. "He always does."

I don't have the heart to tell him that in this world, the Professor probably doesn't know enough to solve anything, and that I will probably be the only one who can figure this out. Instead, I tell him, "I'm sure he will." I let him go.

I walk over to the couch, where the Professor and Emmy sit. "So... What happened before you got here?"

"Well..." Emmy starts. "We were all in the Professor's study. Luke and I were looking at these strange cracks that were floating in the middle of the room."

I walk back over to the laptop, which had loaded already. "Keep talking. What were you doing before that?" I go on the Internet and open up my usual tabs: Gmail, YouTube, the fanfiction site, and Facebook. I notice that I have another review on one of my fanfics and look at it. I smile.

"Well..." Emmy continues. "We had just come back from a quick visit to Scotland Yard..."

"Ahuh..."

"Aren't you supposed to be looking something up?" I turn my head. Luke is there looking at the computer screen. "It doesn't look like that is what you're doing."

"Uh... Well I'm just checking my stuff..." I say. "Give me a moment or two! Gosh. Keep talking, Emmy."

"Okay. Luke and I were tapping on the cracks, and they kept spreading. Then the Professor came in and I tapped on it one more time. Then...It...started breaking. There was a gaping hole in whatever it was and the three of us were sucked in somehow. It was so strange."

I open Google. But I get stuck. Exactly what should I look for? "Uh... What order did you fall in?"

"How should I know?"

"I think I remember," the Professor says. "First it was Emmy, and then Luke. I came last."

"Hm... Kay..." I really don't know how that info will help me. But whatever helps... I guess. I switch back to the fanfiction tab. "You know guys. I have to say that I'm proud of myself. My favorite video game characters are here in my house, and I haven't glomped a single one of you. But I have squealed, and shook the Professor's hand, and hugged Luke, and launched something at Emmy. I'd say that the reason I'm so calm despite being in all of your presences is that I've satisfied my fangirl needs in regard to you guys." I mumble this next part. "Now if Flora was here? I don't know. Emmy is epic..."

Then I think of something else. "Oh wait a sec! Emmy... You still don't believe that you came out of a video game, do you?"

"No... No I don't."

"I have legit proof!" I run back into the room and get my other DS, in which the Professor Layton and the Last Specter game. I turn it on and walk back as I load the game. I open the "characters" section from the bonuses section. "Look!" I say, and hold up the game to them. I press the buttons for the Professor's profile, then for Emmy after a few seconds, then Luke. Their eyes widen.

"How is this possible?" the Professor wonders aloud. I hand him the DS so he can look at it closer if he wants.

"And look!" I get out my phone and show them pictures of me getting the 5th game, along with my 3DS. "This is me getting the game. This is you, Professor! It is! See?"

He sees. I know he does. "Well then... I guess that there must be some truth to what you are saying. But I'll only believe it 100% once I figure out exactly how this is possible."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out now!" I sit back down at the laptop and check my other fanfictions. There, two of the titles catch my eye. One is a Hetalia fic, the other is a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. They both are about the Fourth Wall. "Oh wow!"

"What?" Luke asks me.

"It's so obvious! Those cracks in the study! The cracks on my screen! They're connected! The solution is this: you have all somehow broken and passed through the Fourth Wall!"

"The Fourth Wall?!" Emmy and Luke exclaim.

"Yup! That's what happened! All we have to do now is figure out _how_."

* * *

**Preview time~!**

**Next time...**

_ "Emmy..." the Professor says, walking up to Emmy. "Is this true? Did you and Luke improperly break the Fourth Wall without an official permit?"_

* * *

**As usual, I have the whole thing typed up on my iPod and have the whole story ready to be site edited and then posted. So expect an upload a day~!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	6. Placing the Blame&Recaping the Situation

**HEY I'M BACK! Just like I said! **

**WARNING! This chapter contains spoilers to the plot/future of my other Wall-breaking fanfic, How To Break The Fourth Wall In 10 Ways, which is a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic that I am actually writing with the main character being Yami Bakura. If you plan to read that story, or are reading/following it at the moment, please skip over the part with the "SKIP IF YOU WANT" and keep reading where it says "KEEP READING NOW". Just to take care of that situation. I don't like spoilerizing people, but I LOVE cross-referencing my own work/self/quotes.**

**Disclaimers~!  
**_ I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/__companies mentioned. I also don't own the cover picture for this story, only the self-drawn "cracks" on it. _

**Puzzle (English) = Pazuru (Japanese)**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 6: Placing the Blame~

* * *

"So how did you manage to break the Fourth Wall?" I ask them.

"I'm not sure," the Professor replies. "I've never heard of anything being refered to as 'the Fourth Wall'."

"I have!" Emmy says.  
"Me too!" Luke says.

"Emmy this is all your fault!"

"_My_ fault! Well excuse me Luke! Exactly what makes you think that?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Fourth Wall... Breaking... Luke and Emmy... I got it!" I went into my phone's pictures again and bring out my most recent picture. "Look at this, EMMY!"

"Why me? Why are you singling me out?"

"Just look at the friggin picture!"

"Fine!" She looks at it. "Hey... This is Inspector Grosky... And me and Luke. And Grosky is saying..." her expression turns grim. "You need a permit to break the Fourth Wall like this... Oh no Luke!"

"I told you it was your fault!" Luke shouts.

"Luke, calm down," I say. "Emmy, just before I left the room to eat lunch, before you guys showed up, I was playing the game and looking at the bonus scene. You said that you would file the paperwork later. But... I think you should have done it beforehand."

"Emmy..." the Professor says, walking up to Emmy. "Is this true? Did you and Luke improperly break the Fourth Wall without an official permit?"

Emmy nods.

"Um..." Luke says, ashamed and embarrassed. "Yes, Professor, we did. And we're sorry. Right Emmy?"

"Of course we are! But it's too late to fix our mistake..."

"But you really should have gotten that permit before we did that."

"Well Luke it was _you_ that was talking to the audience first! You should have asked for permission."

"I didn't know I needed to! I'm only 10 after all! What do you expect me to know about stuff like that?"

"Oh so now you're using your age as an excuse? What happened to being a big boy and Professor Layton's responsible apprentice?"

"Well you should have warned me before we continued on!"

Now the two are shouting and yelling at each other. "Both of you! Calm down!" the Professor shouts. "Listen. Now is not the time to point fingers. Like Emmy said, there's nothing we can do to about the mistake right now. What's done is done. What we should focus on is getting us back to the other side of the... Erm... Fourth Wall."

"Well put, Professor!" I happily say. "Now that we know what happened, someone write this down or take notes or save the game or whatever you guys do at this point."

The Professor nods. "Right." He gets up and walks over to another couch, then takes out his trunk from behind it.

"Whoa!" I breathe in amazement. "Random convenience F T W!"

He fiddles around with something inside the trunk and then closes it.

"Wait a minute Tiffany!" Luke calls out to me. I turn to him. "If this is the real world and picarats and hint coins are useless here, then how did we just save our progress? Huh?"

"Ugh. Luke we already established that you're all from my game. I guess that..." I gasp loudly at a thought. "Maybe some of the physics and procedures from the game leaked out when you broke the wall! Omg this is totally super special awesome! I love this!" I realize that I'm getting all fangirly again and I try to calm myself down.

"This girl sure is weird," Emmy mumbles.

I pretend I don't hear that. "Right... So now what? Emmy did you ever file that paperwork like you said you would?"

"Um... Actually no I didn't. It was only about two days ago! Get over it! I didn't have the time."

"Actually, Emmy," the Professor says, "if I recall correctly, yesterday you asked me if I needed help with anything because you were bored and had nothing to do. If you had no other obligations at the time, you could have gone to file whatever paperwork you were suppose to take care of. So why didn't you?"

"Um well you see I..."

"Hehe... Emmy..." Luke says. "Seems like you dug a nice hole for yourself."

"Okay okay okay! I messed up! Honest mistake! I forgot! You should have reminded me, Luke, because you were there when we were talking about it!"

I put my hands up at both of them. I know where this is going. "Guys! Don't start this! Shush! Now is not the time for this. Now is the time for finding out how to undo this." Feeling desperate and confused, I type into the Google search bar 'how to get characters back through the fourth wall'. I search. I find nothing except mentions of the fourth wall and fanfics about it. Then I remember my own. "Oh right I have one too!"

"You have one what?" Luke asks.

**SKIP IF YOU WANT**

"A fanfic about the Fourth Wall! It's a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic about Yami Bakura trying to break the Fourth Wall and escape. He does it ten times. But each time The Wall sends him back and undoes what he did in his attempt to escape. So it's like the Wall turns back time and reminds, then he thinks of another way." As I talk, I open the link to the fanfic I am referring to. "I didn't finish it yet, but at the end it turns out that only one of those actually worked and he has to deal with random stuff that happens afterward. I plan to have a survey for which method of escape the fans of the story want to happen. But anyway... The jist of it is that the Fourth Wall sends him back! So maybe, just maybe, the Fourth Wall will send you back too!"

**KEEP READING NOW**

When I'm done speaking, everyone is looking at me in confusion. They're trying to comprehend what I'm saying. And I hope they will.

"This whole 'Fourth Wall' thing," Luke says, "is just so confusing. I think my head is starting to hurt just thinking about it."

I walk over to Luke again and give him another hug. To my surprise, he accepts the hug. "It's gonna be okay, Luke. It's gonna be okay."

* * *

**This next chapter is really short, so I'll put it here right now.**

* * *

~Chapter 7: Placing the Blame Again? (AKA Recapping the Situation)~

* * *

"So, Tiffany," the Professor says to me, "let me just recap."

"Go ahead."

He gets up and begins walking around like he does in the game. OMG so awesome! "So Tiffany played a video game and saw Emmy and Luke addressing the 'audience', thereby breaking the Fourth Wall. Inspector Grosky comes in and notes that they need a permit to do that. Emmy, you say that you will 'file the proper papers later'. Then, it turns out that you never actually did that as you said you would. About two days later, earlier today, you and Luke find these strange cracks seemingly in midair, which we now know was probably the Fourth Wall itself. Then, after tapping on the cracks, they spread and grow. Finally, they break and seem to 'suck us in'. The 'Fourth Wall' of our game must have broken as well, causing the cracks we saw in the screen. We must have literally come out of the DS. We end up here, in this house. And in another continent, no less! So overall, we aren't in the game, in England, in London, anymore. We are now in the real world, in America, in New York. And what we have to do now is figure out how to get back."

I say nothing. I'm thinking hard about something. Luke notices my expression and asks what's wrong. "Oh nothing!" I say. I suddenly don't want to reveal the small detail I noticed.

But the Professor just might notice it... I hope not. But with his powers of deduction he probably will. "So," he says. "This game... How popular is it? How many other people in the world also own this game?"

"W-well..." Dammit! I think he's figured it out! "Well it actually came out in Japan first. But then it was released in English for the US in October. I bought the system and game the day it came out and I've been playing it ever since. But only today have I looked at that Secret Episode. So I guess that this only took affect just now. I'm sorry."

"Hey it's not your fault, Tiffany," Emmy reassures me.

"Who knows? Maybe it is. Maybe you're only here because I played that game. Maybe if I hadn't unlocked the secret episode would you wouldn't have broken the Fourth Wall for my DS. Maybe if I wasn't so good at FRIGGIN PAZRUS!"

I throw myself on the couch, fold my arms, and pout. "I'm pouting!" I say, pretending to be Abridged Yami. And then I say, "Epic pouting manuever!" again pretending to be Abridged Yami.

"It's not your fault!" Emmy says again. She walks over to the other couch, the one I'm sitting on, and sits down next to me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I stop pouting. "If anything, it's my fault for not being responsible. But either way!" She perks up. "It's not so bad here. I wouldn't mind saying with you for some time! It might be fun. It's always fun exploring new places. Between thinking about a solution, you could show us around. How does that sound?"

I look up at her. "Really Emmy? You legit mean that?! Like you wouldn't mind staying with me, some weird girl you just happened to meet? Like... For real."

"Oh stop that!" she says with a laugh. "Of course. Right, Professor?"

"Of course."

"I don't mind either!"

I smile wide. "Thanks!" I wrap my arms around her and give her a squeezing hug.

"Oh!"

"Ems... Ur friggin awesome!"

"Uh... Thanks!" She hugs back.

I look at the Professor and Luke. They're smiling too. Which I like. Maybe Emmy's (or my) fail isn't so bad after all!

* * *

**Preview time~!**

**Next time...**

_I get myself ready for bed, and Layton and Emmy do the same. __Pretty soon, we're all settled in. I don't know how late they stay up, but I fall asleep pretty quickly._

* * *

**As usual, I have the whole thing typed up on my iPod and have the whole story ready to be site edited and then posted. So expect an upload a day~!  
However with next chapter... I didn't exactly finish it 100%. But it's complete enough and if I think of something for them to do until dinner (in story time, not real time), then I'll go back and put it there. But the chapter is complete enough that it's not really necessary. But whatever...**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	7. Settling In the Guests

**HEY I'M BACK! Just like I said! **

**With... I didn't exactly finish it 100%. But it's complete enough and if I think of something for them to do until dinner (in story time, not real time), then I'll go back and put it there. But the chapter is complete enough that it's not really necessary. But whatever...**

**Disclaimers~!  
**_ I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/__companies mentioned. I also don't own the cover picture for this story, only the self-drawn "cracks" on it. _

**Puzzle (English) = Pazuru (Japanese)**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 8: Settling In the Guests~

I get off the couch. "So! What should we do now? You guys wanna eat or what? I don't know how to cook that well, but maybe when the peoples that are supposed to make sure I don't set the house on fire get back, they ca-"

"No need!" Emmy interrupts. "I can do it for you! I'm a great cook. Right Luke?"

Luke nods eagerly without hesitation.

"And you, Professor?"

He nods as well.

"Oh I know that! It's just that you are my guests and I-"

"I couldn't expect such a young host like yourself to do all the work!"

"Looks like the Professor's demeanor has rubbed off on her after all..." Luke whispers to me.

"I heard that!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Emmy! Yo! I am not that young! I'm frigging 15! I'm old enough!"

"You said you didn't know how."

"Word."

"What?"

"I mean, good point."

"Thank you."

"But anywayzez, what we have to do is, in addition to getting yalls something to eat and drink, we have to find out where you'll be sleeping and where to hide you. I'm guess ing since the bed I sleep in is big enough for two, and there is room on the armchair, the two of you," I point to the Professor and Emmy, "can have the bed while Luke takes the armchair. I'll sleep over here!"

"Over where?" Emmy asks.

"There!" I point to one of the couches, which has a pull-out bed underneath. "I wouldn't mind."

The three seem to be thinking about it. Then the Professor nods. "Alright. That seems reasonable. As long as you don't mind and have somewhere to sleep."

"No one will go in that room unless I'm in there, so you'll be fine. But in the morning you should go hide in the bathroom so we can get our clothes from the dresser in there. And then you can go back in when we're done. And we'll just put towels over the door so they won't see you. Come." I walk to the bathroom. They follow.

I open the door. In front of us is a bathtub/shower with sliding translucent doors with a transparent design of flowers. I take two towels. I hang one on top of the door that opens (the other one is loose so we don't use that), and hang the other one on the rail of the door. I position them so that the whole door is covered by the towels and then I step inside. "See!" I say from inside. "Can you see me in any of the mirrors?"

I assume they're looking. Right next to the shower, in front of the door we don't use, is the toilet. And next to that is the sink with the medicine cabinet with mirror doors above it. On the wall, next to the door, is a little mirror hanging on the wall. If they can see me in either of those two mirrors, this won't work.

"I can't see you," Luke says.

"Good!" I step out of the shower. "Professor, could you please stand next to the shower? I need to see if... Hehe... Well if your hat will stick out the top!"

"Alright..." He stands next to the shower. Unfortunately, his hat reaches about an inch below the top frame of the shower. "I assume you are going to ask-"

"You to take your hat off to do this? Nope! No need, Professor! I know you never take off your hat! But... Well not to be a spoilerizer, but you will one day. And Luke will be there to see it!"

"What about me?"

"Not you, Emmy! Sorry!" From the fact that they didn't ask how I knew that, I assume that they all accept the fact that they are from a game that I've played, and anything I say about them is probably true and happened it a later game. They are partially right. It does happen later, but in an earlier game. The Unwound Future. But I don't tell them that. "Okay. The bottom of the shower is about 1 inch higher than the floor. So if you stay against the wall, no one should see your hat. Perfect! A little test please?" I step aside and indicate the open shower door.

Luke walks up to it and inspects it. "Wow! It's very clean!"

"Ya we clean it pretty good! The walls are so clean you could eat cake off of them if gravity somehow made the wall become _down_. Not that I would eat cake in the shower." Then I think about it. "Well I suppose that if I was trying to eat cake in peace I would hide in here and do it but-" I'm getting off track. I shake my head to refocus. "Sorry. Anyway. Emmy? Professor?"

They nod and carefully step inside. Luke does too. I close the door behind him. "You guys are lucky. If I was a _deranged_ fangirl instead of a normal fangirl, I would lock you in there. But I'm not deranged so I won't." I turn to the mirrors, glad to see that they aren't visible. "Perfect!" I let them out. They step out.

"I must say, I apologize for any inconvenience our presence is if it requires us to hide there."

"No prob, Professor! It's just that they believe I'm crazy because I laugh out loud at funny videos and giggle while reading fanfiction. Needless to say, they aren't really as big fans of anime as I am."

"Anime?" Emmy asks. "I thought we were from a game."

"You are. The thing is that the game was first made in Japan, before being released in English in other countries. It was released in the UK I believe before it was released in America. Which was in October. So technically y'all are Japanese, but also English. Erm... I seem to have a fangirl affliction (is that the right word, I don't know...) for British things. England from Hetalia," I point to my shirt, "Bakura and Ryou from Yu-Gi-Oh!, and you guys from the Professor Layton games. I'm just a weirdo. But enough of that!" I lead them out.

_I need to calm down_, I tell myself._ I don't need to seem crazy to my favorite video game characters._

"So we should probably set up where you are sleeping. You know. Just in case you have to stay..."

"I'll do it!" Luke exclaims. He runs to the room. I assume he knows what he's doing.

"Do you mind if I use your laptop?" the Professor asks me.

"Oh sure go ahead!" He walks over to the table and sits down in front of the laptop.

.

Emmy cooks for us. And it tastes really good!

For a few hours, me and Luke just spent time watching TV and You Tube videos. We had a lot of laughs and fun. We even had a good time with one of my puzzle books. The other two just went to the room and talked for a while. And... I believe I heard the Professor Layton theme music. I hoped they weren't spoilerizing themselves!

But now it's late and time to be getting to bed.

Luke takes a small flashlight and I give him my puzzle book. As I figured, he is small enough to fit in the armchair. I recline it for him and he settles in.

I get myself ready for bed, and Layton and Emmy do the same.

Pretty soon, we're all settled in. I don't know how late they stay up, but I fall asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

**Preview time~!**

**Next time...**

_"It is hard to believe that a non-sentient force could just randomly teleport us here from a game to the real world," the Professor says. He stands up and looks at all of us. "There has to be some logic to it!"  
__He looks me straight in the eyes. "And I believe I have found that logic!"_

* * *

**As usual, I have the whole thing typed up on my iPod and have the whole story ready to be site edited and then posted. So expect an upload a day~!**

**The next chapter is extremely short for some reason. **

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	8. Greeting the Day and Finding the Answer

**HEY I'M BACK! Just like I said! Sorry for posting so late i didn't realize the time!**

**This chapter is really short.**

**Disclaimers~!  
**_ I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/__companies mentioned. I also don't own the cover picture for this story, only the self-drawn "cracks" on it. _

**Puzzle (English) = Pazuru (Japanese)**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 8: Greeting the Day / Finding the Answer~

I wake up and turn to the clock. It says 8:23.

"Good morning, Tiffany!" a cheerful voice greets from the kitchen. I look and see Emmy at the stove. "Making breakfast."

"Yum thanks," I respond.

"By the way, the Professor wanted me to ask you something... Why aren't your parents or guardians here yet?"

I shrug. I haven't thought of that! _Too lazy for a back story._ "They work crazy hours," is all I say.

"Hm... Okay then..."

"Kay!"

I hear a sound in the kitchen. I get up and walk over there. Professor Layton and Luke (who looks adorable without his hat on!) are walking in. "Good morning, Tiffany," Luke says.

"Kawaii..." I mumble. "Mornin', Luke!" I reply. "You guys sleep well?"

"We did," the Professor answers. "Thank you Emmy for making breakfast."

"No need to thank me, Professor! It's my job as your assistant!"

I excuse myself to brush my teeth and hair, then I walk back in. It seems like the food is done and Emmy brings it over to the table.

"Dig in!" she says cheerfully and sits down along with everyone else.

We eat breakfast. We don't talk because we want to save that for later, for more important topics.

And later... We get to those topics.

We all spent about half an hour after breakfast talking about the situation more and looking stuff up. Luke and Layton were on the computer, Emmy and I were on my iPod and DS. We are now talking about what we found. Which isn't much. And the first to speak is...

"It is hard to believe that a non-sentient force could just randomly teleport us here from a game to the real world," the Professor says. He stands up and looks at all of us. "There has to be some logic to it!"

He looks me straight in the eyes. "And I believe I have found that logic!"

* * *

**Preview time~!**

**Next time...**

_"I think it's time to end this. Time for us to go back."_

_"No..." I breathe disbelievingly. Then... I scream. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I fall back and land on the floor, as a crack zips its way from one corner of the room to the other, then disappears._

* * *

**As usual, I have the whole thing typed up on my iPod and have the whole story ready to be site edited and then posted. So expect an upload a day~!**

**The next chapter is extremely short for some reason. **

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	9. Breaking the Sixth Wall

**HEY I'M BACK! Just like I said!**

**I just realized that I accidentally mislabeled the in-chapter chapter title as 8 when it was actually 9. I'll go back and fix it when I get the chance.**

**Disclaimers~!  
**_ I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/__companies mentioned. I also don't own the cover picture for this story, only the self-drawn "cracks" on it. _

**Puzzle (English) = Pazuru (Japanese)**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 10: Accusing the Authoress-Fangirl / Breaking the Sixth Wall~

* * *

"Tiffany..."

"Yes, Professor?"

"I think it's time to end this. Time for us to go back."

"Ahuh. I'm trying to figure out how to do that!"

"I know that. However, I believe that you already know how."

"No I don't." _What is he talking about?_ I wonder. _Is he accusing me of purposely bringing them here?_

"You said that this game is relatively popular. And this game in particular was advertised more than the other games in the series, correct?"

"Right..."

"So a lot of Layton fans have this game and have played the all the way through. And I'm sure that some of them have unlocked the same features you have, including the Secret Episode in which Luke and Emmy break the Fourth Wall."

"What are you saying, Professor?" Luke asks. His tone of voice... It makes me think that he's starting to pick up on whatever the Professor is implying.

"I will get to that, Luke. So, others have done exactly what you did just before we arrived here yesterday. Yet, I don't believe this incident has occurred with any of them. I'm not entirely sure how this works, but I feel like we would have known if it happened elsewhere. What I'm saying is that out of all the players of the game, this has only happened to you. Isn't that odd? Why would one person be singled out?"

"Are you saying that it only happened to me because I did something to make it happen?!" Now I'm starting to get insulted and upset. One of my favorite characters is accusing me of something? That's crazy! And not to mention a bit discouraging. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just want you guys to go back to the game so everything goes back to normal and I can fix the screen and keep playing and solving puzzles! But it has been nice having you here..."

"So you like having us here."

"Omg! Professor! Can you please get to the point! What are you accusing me of and what does this have to do with getting you back to the game?"

"Allow me to explain. This world may be new to me, but I've gotten used to it surprisingly quickly, and figured this situation out just fine. You are a 'fanfic writer'. You write fictional stories based on your favorite shows, books, or movies... Or games. And some fanfics include self inserts, meaning the author puts his or herself in the story as a character."

"Professor!" Emmy exclaims. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

_I think he is..._

"I might be. Tiffany... I haven't seen any sign of you having any existing parents or guardians here living with you. How convenient that there is no one around to hide us from. That kind of convenience usually shows up in such fanfics. You have written two fanfics about someone breaking the Fourth Wall in two different categories. And I believe that this is the third."

"!"

"What I'm saying is, I believe that we are all now in a fanfic that Tiffany wrote about the Fourth Wall breaking and the three of us coming out of the game."

"No..." I breathe disbelievingly. Then... I scream. "_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_!" I fall back and land on the floor, as a crack zips its way from one corner of the room to the other, then disappears.

"Tiffany!" Luke shouts. He rushes over, probably to help me up.

He manages to help me sit up. I'm trembling. "P-P-Profffess-sssor... You shouldn't have said that!"

He runs over to me and puts an arm around me, keeping me upright. Luke lets go now that the Professor has hold of me. "Are you alright?! What do you mean? What just happened?"

"I didn't even realize... And I think you just broke the ss-six..." I shudder again. "The Sixth Wall."

"The _sixth_ wall? What is that?"

"I don't know! I'm just making things up by now!" I finally stop trembling. "I can sit up on my own, thank you." He lets go of me but stays there next to me. I cross my legs and sit up a bit straighter. "You probably broke several rules of reality right there, Professor! With that little revelation of yours. Now I know why your enemies find you so frustrating... Not only did you break the Fourth Wall, but you also realized that you're in a fanfic, which I don't even believe."

"Tiffany," Emmy says softly. "I think the Professor is right. I'm sure that if you look deep inside yourself, you will find the want to meet and interact with your favorite characters from your favorite shows and books and games. Which is why you probably wrote this fanfic. So you could meet us."

"Yes," the Professor agrees. "But this isn't right. It breaks too many rules and someone will end up getting hurt."

"Wait... Now what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that since it was you who made us come here through the Fourth Wall, it is you who must send us back. We've already been here for too long."

"What makes you say that?"

"Luke? The coin."

_The coin? Is that like a codephrase or something?_ Apparently so. Because Luke nods and presses the light switch. And to my surprise, a golden coin pops out! Luke catches it. "A hint coin," he says.

"Oh my frigging gosh that is a frigging hint coin so frigging Prussia-approved!" _A hint coin just appeared! In my house! Amazing!_

"Does that usually happen in the real world?" the Professor asks me.

I shake my head. "No... Only in the game."

"Exactly. Like you said, breaking that Wall must have accidentally caused some of the game physics to leak into your world. Which shouldn't be. Tiffany..." I look up at him. "It's time to let us go."

I bow my head and stand up, then walk over to the couch and sit on it. I start pouting again. "Fine. I guess you got me. Yeah I like having you guys here. It's been awesome! And I actually wanted to help ou go back. But now that I know it's all _my_ fault and that I have control over everything, I actually don't want to undo it!"

"But you have to," Emmy says.

I think to myself...

_I smirk. "Well everything should go back to normal once I undo this, so technically I can do it anytime I want. And I don't want to just yet!"_

_"Tiffany..."_

_"Hey! Now I'm in charge! And not to be evil or bossy or put anyone in danger or whatever... But I just want to warn you that my inner fangirl just might turn this into a crackfic if it feels like it. And I really don't want to do that."_

_"What's a crackfic?" Luke asks._

_"Anything goes. Literally _anything_. Which is scary."_

_"Are you threatening us?!" Emmy cries._

_"No. I'm just saying it could happen. And by the way. You know what? The eighth wall has already broken, so I might as well say it. I'm just a self insert. I'm not the real me. So technically whatever the real me says, goes."_

_I can tell the three of them are starting to get worried. And that's understandable. I _am_ starting to act a bit crazy._

But then I stop thinking it. That scenario would turn out _waaayy_ too ugly. And then I realize that if I was actually just thinking of a scenario to what might happen next, that must mean that I really _am_ the author here and I have been dragging this out. This _is_ all my fault!

"I..." I sigh. "Fine. Let's go." I head for the bedroom and the others follow.

* * *

**Preview time~!**

**Next time...**

_"I... I want something from you before you go."_

_"But Tiffany... I think you know what time it is."_

* * *

**As usual, I have the whole thing typed up on my iPod and have the whole story ready to be site edited and then posted. So expect an upload a day~!**

**I just thought of what the 6th wall is. Like how the Fourth Wall is between reality and fiction, the Sixth Wall is between reality and imagination. There we go. Let's see how long it takes for the idea to catch on.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	10. Giving Farewell Gifts

**HEY I'M BACK! Just like I said!**

**ARGH! Sorry about the chapter so late again... i was doing HW. (or pretending to, at least (lol))**

**Chapters are getting shorter... and the story is coming to an end...**

**Disclaimers~!  
**_ I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/__companies mentioned. I also don't own the cover picture for this story, only the self-drawn "cracks" on it. _

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 11: Giving the Farewell Gifts~

* * *

"But first!"

"What is it now?" Luke asks.

"I... I want something from you before you go."

"Like what?" Emmy asks.

"A puzzle and training!"

"What?"

"Emmy, I want a bit of training from you. And Professor, I want a puzzle from you!"

"What kind of training?"

"Like... Those fighting moves you do! They're awesome! And you're so agile and stuff! I wanna learn how to do some of that. Please?"

"Aren't you a bit young to be beating people up?" she asks with a smirk.

"Lol hahaha! No! And I just wanna learn a few. And also get some agility."

"Hm... Well... Fine. I guess. If... That's okay with you, Professor."

He smiles and laughs a bit. "I don't see why not. As long as you two don't hurt each other... Or yourselves."

"We'll be fine! I trust Emmy!"

"Well Tiff! Can I call you Tiff?"

"Course you can! I was wondering when you guys would start calling me that!"

"Okay Tiff! Let's go!" She takes my hand and leads me back to the living room.

.

~Meanwhile...~

"Luke..."

"Yes, Professor?"

The Professor smiles and winks. "How about you and me work together to create a puzzle for our friend that will make yesterday and today the two most memorable days of her life?"

"Whoa! Let's do it! I'm ready for anything!"

They take one of Tiffany's blank pieces of paper and her pen and begin talking and writing.

.

Me and Emmy spend about half an hour with my "training", and it's a lot of fun!

And I'm pretty sure I gained like 10 experience points! Oh wait wrong game. Lol.

"Wow!" Emmy exclaims on the way back to the room. "It's only been half an hour and you're already so good! Nice work!"

"Thanks, Emmy!"

"No problem."

We enter the room to find the Professor and Luke standing there at the door. "Tiffany..." Luke says.

"We have something for you."

"Hm?"

Luke takes a paper out from behind his back. It's folded in half.

I take the paper and examine it. "A puzzle? From _both_ of you? Aw that's so nice! And also super special awesome." The Professor hands me a pen.

I sit down in the arm chair and start solving.

.

It takes me about twenty minutes and two hint coins. But I solve it. And I feel good. But I pretend to not know the answer for two more minutes because I'm having fun and really don't want to end this yet. But I solve the puzzle and get it right. Luke had eaten a snack while I solved it.

"Great job," the Professor congratulates me. "But I'd expect no less from... My second apprentice."

Oh  
Mah  
GAWD!

No let me rephrase that...

"HOLY FRIGGING RA ON A SANDWICH WITH CARD GAMES ON TOP!" The Professor flinched when I shouted, but he relaxes when I hug him. "I've always wanted to be the Professor's second apprentice! But Luke you're the best apprentice ever."

"Thank you!"

"But Tiffany... I think you know what time it is."

My smile fades ever so slightly. "Right. I know. Let's do this."

Now that my fangirl and game-fan needs have been satisfied, I'm ready for this.

* * *

**Preview time~!**

**Next time...**

_"Well guys..." I say at last. "Bye."_

* * *

**As usual, I have the whole thing typed up on my iPod and have the whole story ready to be site edited and then posted. So expect an upload a day~!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	11. Crossing the Wall Again

**Chapters are getting shorter... and the story is coming to an end...**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO STAYED WITH ME THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE THING!**

**Disclaimers~!  
**_ I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/__companies mentioned. I also don't own the cover picture for this story, only the self-drawn "cracks" on it. _

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 12: Crossing the Wall Again~

* * *

I pick up my still-broken Nintendo 3DS and unplug it. The three of them stand in front of me.

"Um... Although I technically have all the power here, I really don't know how to go about doing this."

"Maybe you should just will us back in the system?" Emmy suggests.

"Oh okay! Makes sense! Let's do it then..." I sadly wave. "Bye guys."

Luke runs up to me and hugs me. I'm caught off guard a bit, but I hug him back. Then Emmy steps up to me and bends down and gives me a hug as well. I look up at the Professor and wave him over. He smiles and joins in on the group hug.

A moment later we all separate from each other. We all return to our original positions.

"Well guys..." I say at last. "Bye."

They all wave and say good bye.

I silently will them back into the game.

They start glowing, until they just look like three glowing figures. Then one by one they are sucked back into my 3DS. first Emmy, then Luke, then Layton.

Once they're in, I look at the screen. The cracks are gone. I press the power button. The DS turns on. I see the main menu, and the cartridge for the game. I press it.

The main menu for Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask loaded like it normally would.

And I smiled.

* * *

**Preview time~!**

**Next time...**

_"Thanks, Luke," I whisper. "Thanks Emmy. And thank you, Professor Layton."_

* * *

**Tomorrow is the last chapter! Thank you again to everyone who stayed with me through this and thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites~!**

**(i will go back and edit anything i needed to once the chapter is up. Only then will i label this story as "Complete")**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


	12. Back Through the Wall

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO STAYED WITH ME THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE THING!**

**Disclaimers~!  
**_ I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's trademarks or whatevers... I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, Level5, Hetalia, Nintendo, Google, You Tube, this site, the Fourth Wall, the sixth wall, the eighth wall, the eleventh wall, or any of the other icons/brands/__companies mentioned. I also don't own the cover picture for this story, only the self-drawn "cracks" on it. _

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

~Chapter 13: Back Through the Wall~

* * *

Emmy, Luke, and Layton all land on the couch. They all feel dazed. Then, one by one, they all snap out of it.

"Professor we're back!" Luke shouts. The other two stand up.

"I guess we are. Looks like she did it."

"I like her. She's got a nice attitude. And a nice kick too! Hehe."

"Yes..." Luke says sadly. "Too bad we couldn't stay longer. I'm going to miss her. But..." Luke takes something out of his bag. "I'll have something to remember her by..." It's Tiffany's puzzle book, the one they were working on together. "She said I could keep it."

"Luke!" the Professor exclaims. "That might not have been such a good idea!"

"Don't worry, Professor! I left her something behind, so things should stay balanced!"

"Oh is that so?" Emmy says with a smile. "What did you give her?"

.

I sit in the room, playing London Life from the Last Specter. I reach into my pocket and take out a golden coin with a top hat on one side. I flip it over and run my thumb over the cursive L.

I smile again.

"Thanks, Luke," I whisper. "Thanks Emmy. And thank you, Professor Layton."

* * *

**_~THE END~_**

* * *

**Thank you again to everyone who stayed with me through this and thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites~! Special thanks to all the other PL, YGO, YGOTAS, and APH fans reading this!**

**(i will go back and edit anything i needed later. Only then will i label this story as "Complete")**

**I might start up a YGO and PL crossover soon called "Yu-Gi-Oh! and the Abridged Puzzle". Be on the look out for that! (staring Flora and Mokuba)**

**See you next time!**

**BYEEEEEE~!**


End file.
